Feudal Era hearts: The Rewrite
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Bleach/HP/Inuyasha crossover! Rena Potter is taken to Japan by the Dursleys to visit family she hasn't met yet, her cousin Kagome then takes her to the feudal Era where Rena meets three handsome demons she feels drawn to. This summer will help her realize she has more family and an actual chance at love! Good Aizen, Espada and SS! Pairing:Rena/Grimm/Ulqui/Sesshomaru! CreatureHarry
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: So this will be a Bleach/Inuyasha/HP crossover rewrite of Feudal Era Hearts! KON HIT IT! Sesshomaru's arm is grown back in this fic! Here are the Espada's demon forms:

Grimmjow: Panther demon (That's the only that suits him)

Ulquiorra: Jaguar/Bat demon hybrid

Szayel: Dracose/ Phoenix demon hybrid

Yylfordt: Dracose/ Wild ox demon hybrid

Nel: Bighorn Sheep demon

Stark: wolf demon

Lilinette: Coyote/ fox demon hybrid

Nnoitra: Mantis demon

Tesla: Boar demon

KON: Amalthea does not own Inuyasha, HP and any songs that appear in the story! All she owns is the pairing, her interpretation of the idea and the family ties. PLEASE Vote in her poll and PLEASE Read &Review her stories! Now on to the story! (_**Tell me what you think of the Rewrite! I really want to know if this one is better than the original**_!)

Ch.1

Rena sighed as the Dursleys complained about the long stair case up to the shrine; they soon reached the top as Rena looked around at the shrine. She sighed as Vernon then told her to hurry up with the luggage and said "Yes Uncle Vernon..."

Rena followed them over to the main house where a pretty woman opened the door and warmly greeted the Dursleys, she then noticed Rena and smiled at the niece she hadn't met yet causing Rena to smile back. The woman then introduced herself as Risa Hirugashi and helped Rena with the bags to get them inside; Rena thanked her for her help then yawned as Risa offered to show her the room she would be sharing with her daughter Kagome. Rena nodded with a smile as she was lead upstairs to a tastefully decorated room of forest green with accents of white and pink, Rena then noticed the cot that had been set up for her and she thanked her aunt as Risa then said "Welcome to your home away from Home. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Ok Aunt Risa, thank you."

Rena's head had barely hit the pillow before she fell asleep, she dreamed peacefully for once since her last year at Hogwarts when Cedric had died in front of her. The 14, soon to be 15 year old slept for a good three hours before she heard the mummer of voices near her and felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. Rena blinked as she raised her head with a yawn and found Risa and a teenage girl who looked a lot like Risa, Rena smiled at the girl who grinned and chirped "Hi! I'm Kagome!"

Rena couldn't help the smile as Kagome said "I have something great planned for just the two of us and the best part is we don't have to bring Dudley!"

Rena grinned and said "That sounds like fun!"

Kagome laughed and she sat on her bed as her and Rena quickly hit it off and began to talk about their favorite bands, Risa smiled then headed down to start cooking supper. Kagome then asked Rena "So how are you with camping?"

Rena blinked then sheepishly said "I've only been camping once and that was last summer with some school friends."

Kagome grinned and said "Well that's ok because we'll be going for the whole summer with some friends of mine. That means no adults and no annoying little brothers and male cousins."

Rena grinned and asked "Are we going to have a tent and all that?"

Kagome grinned and said "Nope, no tent but we'll have sleeping bags and other necessary stuff."

Rena grinned and asked "When are we go camping?"

Kagome grinned and said "well how does either tonight or early tomorrow morning work?"

Rena cackled evilly and said "I say we make our escape tonight! This way the Dursleys have no say."

Kagome snickered and said "Ok do you have everything then that you need?"

Rena smirked and said "I'm always ready to escape the Dursleys...so when are we leaving tonight?"

Kagome grinned and said "Let's go see Okaa-san and get dinner to go so that we can get out from under the Dursleys' noses."

Rena grinned as she grabbed her bottomless back pack then followed Kagome downstairs quietly to the kitchen, Risa turned and grinned as she said "You two leaving already, Sweetheart?"

Kagome nodded and said "Mind if we get dinner to go? Rena is really excited to get started."

"Not at all, you two have fun ok?"

The two teens nodded and then Kagome grabbed the food for her and Rena, Rena followed Kagome to the well house despite her confusion and Rena blinked as Kagome closed the door behind them. Kagome then asked her with a secretive smile "You ready to leave?"

"Yes but why are we in the well house?"

Kagome laughed and stood on the edge of the well as she motioned for Rena to join her; Rena shrugged and joined her as Kagome then said "You ready?"

Rena nodded and Kagome then jumped with Rena following her lead, Rena braced herself for impact then opened her eyes to find her and Kagome surrounded by a beautiful Pink light. Rena then realized the light had disappeared and they were back in the well, she looked around in surprise as she noticed the Vines that weren't there before and then Rena looked up to see a clear sky with signs that the sun was setting. Kagome laughed and said "Welcome to Japan's feudal era."

Rena blinked in shock then grinned as she said "So the well is a portal?"

Kagome nodded and they climbed out of the well, Kagome then led her down the path to the village as she explained about her travels and how she came to the Feudal Era the first time. Rena listened in amusement as Kagome finished her tale and then said "Your luck sounds like mine when it comes to Magic and all that!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and Rena told her about Hogwarts and all the stuff she had to face in the four years she had been attending, Kagome listened to the story in shock then started laughing softly as she said "Yeah it seems your luck really is similar to mine!"

Rena grinned then said "Thanks for bring me here Kagome...I was actually scared that I wouldn't have any fun this summer."

Kagome then gave her a one armed hug as they continued down the path, the village soon came into view as they girls looked at each other then started laughing as they started to run down the path. Kagome was surprised as Rena flew past her with ease and they soon made it into the village, Kagome had to stop and catch her breath as Rena laughed softly then Kagome led the way to a hut on the other side of the village. They were close to the hut when they heard the sound of arguing between a child and what sounded like an older male, suddenly they heard a loud "OW!"

Kagome growled as she realized what happened and yelled "Inuyasha, SIT!"

Rena was amused as she heard a loud thud and cursing when a small child yelled "Mama! You're back!"

Rena had to smile as a little brown haired boy came barreling out and jumped into Kagome's arms, Rena then had to blink twice and rub her eyes as she realized the little boy had the hind legs of fox and a Fluffy brown fox tail. Kagome laughed as Shippo also noticed the newcomer and smiled while saying "Hi! Who are you?"

Rena blinked then smiled as she said "I'm Kagome's cousin, Rena. I'm spending the summer with her."

Shippo grinned as he jumped down and leapt into a surprised Rena's arms, Shippo then gave her a hug and said "I'm really happy to meet you!"

Rena laughed and returned the hug as she said "Aren't you just the cutest?"

Shippo smiled at that when he was then asked by Rena "Shippo... not to sound rude but what are you exactly?"

Shippo blinked and said "I'm a kitsune! Don't they have Kitsune where you live?"

Rena shook her head and said "We only have normal foxes in England."

Shippo looked curious and asked "Where's England?"

Kagome laughed and said "why don't we go inside before you tell Shippo?"

Rena and Shippo nodded as they followed her into the hut where three people were in their late teens or early twenties were sitting, Kagome grinned as she saw her friends and said "Hey guys! I brought my cousin to spend the summer with us!"

Rena blushed as Kagome's friends looked at her curiously and bowed politely as she said "It's good to meet you..."

Rena then sat next to Kagome with Shippo in her lap as Kagome introduced her friends as she pointed to each one, "Rena meet Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha"

Rena smiled as Sango gave a bright smile and said "It's nice to meet you!"

Miroku smiled and also greeted her kindly while Inuyasha just huffed; Rena looked at him and noticed his ears with some curiosity. Inuyasha noticed her curious gaze and said "What, you never seen a demon Half breed before?"

Rena blinked and said honestly "Actually, I've never meet one before. One of my best friends is a half giant though."

Shippo looked up at her in surprise then grinned as he asked "What's he like?"

Rena laughed and launched into story telling about her school and her adventures while attending, even Inuyasha was listening with Interest to her stories as darkness fell. Rena then yawned along with Shippo as Kagome said "We should head to bed...we have a long way to go tomorrow."

Rena got out her sleeping bag and then crawled in as she wished everyone a good nigh then fell fast asleep...

Two days later...

Kagome had to laugh as Rena started to teach Shippo some silly kid songs that she had learned in elementary school, Inuyasha was even smiling at some of the songs when he suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. Kagome looked worried and asked what was wrong, Inuyasha then growled and said "It's Sesshomaru's ward, she's running this way!"

Kagome then heard a child's scream for help as Rena dashed past her and headed for the scream, Rena barely heard Kagome's startled yelp as she raced towards the scream and found a Snake demon about to attack a young girl. Rena growled and yelled in Parsltongue "_**LEAVE HER ALONE**_!"

The Snake demon froze and looked up into the Speaker's eyes; he saw the fury in them and hissed "_**Why should I, ssssspeaker? I must eat and this child invaded my territory!**_"

Rena walked over and picked the girl up as she looked at the demon and hissed back "_**Because from what I understand, she is the ward of Lord Sesshomaru...I doubt you would test fate that way**_..."

The Snake demon paled then said normally, "You speak wisely, girl. I would not wish to test the Lord of the west but yet...you intrigue me for sticking your neck out for someone I can tell you have never met before."

Rena blushed and said "I just couldn't stand by when I could do something to help her; I have a bit of a hero complex..."

The Snake laughed then pulled a Scale from his neck and handed it to her as he said "You are truly a unique girl, human. Take this scale and if you ever wish to talk again to me or a member of my family, let a small drop of blood drop in the centre. Then the closest Snake or snake demon will come to you. Take care Speaker for something tells me you have quite the hidden power inside of you."

Rena bowed to the Snake and then said "Wait I never got your name! I'm Rena."

The Snake turned and looked at her as he said "I am known as Manda. Farewell for now Rena-san..."

Rena nodded and watched as the large snake slithered off back into the woods before looking down at the young girl in her arms with a comforting smile, the brown haired girl looked up at her then smiled as she said "Thank you for saving me, pretty lady!"

Rena giggled and said "what's your name little one?"

"I'm Rin!"

Rena smiled and told Rin that she had a very pretty name as she gently placed Rin down, Rena then asked "Rin, where's your caretaker?"

Rin smiled and said "Lord Sesshomaru had something to do and Jaken left about an hour ago..."

Rena growled softly as she then noticed the others standing nearby in shock then smiled at Rin as she asked "Wanna wait with us until Lord Sesshomaru gets back?"

Rin nodded as Inuyasha made to yell but Kagome gave him a look which quickly quelled the half demon, Shippo just smiled as he bounded over and asked Rin "Wanna play Tag?"

Rin nodded and Rena watched the children while Kagome and the others set up camp for the night, dusk was falling when Rin made herself at home in Rena's lap to everyone's amusement while they ate supper. Rena just took it in stride and Rin was enamored with the British girl as Rin asked questions about where Rena was from, Suddenly Inuyasha stiffened as they heard a stick crack nearby and the half demon growled out "Sesshomaru!"

The full demon stepped out of the woods and looked around as he said "This Sesshomaru believes you have something of his..."

Rena smiled as Rin gave a sleepy yawn causing the older girl to pick her up and carry her over to the demon lord, Sesshomaru looked at Rena who gave him a smile and explained how they had found Rin. Sesshomaru nodded as Rena gently gave Rin to him despite the sleepy whine of "I don't wanna leave yet..."

Rena smiled and said "She's a very sweet child, my lord...she's lucky to have you as her guardian."

Sesshomaru was surprised but didn't show it as he then said "This Sesshomaru thanks you for looking after his ward, human."

Rena blushed and then said "It was no trouble at all, my lord. I just hope I may get to see her again this summer..."

Sesshomaru hid his surprise well at that then turned with Rin in his arms as he said before walking off "Perhaps you will, human."

Rena watched the handsome lord walk away with a smile and a slight blush on her face to Sango and Kagome's amusement, Rena then turned with a smile to face the others as she started humming a bit. Kagome then noticed how late it was and said "we should settle down for the night...Good Night everyone."

Rena sighed as she slipped into her sleeping bag then leaned back to watch the star filled sky with a sense of peace, her thoughts then turned to Sesshomaru and Rin as she really did hope that she would met up with them again. She then felt her eyelids grow heavy and drifted to sleep as she dreamed of a certain handsome demon lord...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: So this will be a Bleach/Inuyasha/HP crossover rewrite of Feudal Era Hearts! KON HIT IT! Sesshomaru's arm is grown back in this fic! Here are the Espada's demon forms:

Grimmjow: Panther demon (That's the only that suits him)

Ulquiorra: Jaguar/Bat demon hybrid

Szayel: Dracose/ Phoenix demon hybrid

Yylfordt: Dracose/ Wild ox demon hybrid

Nel: Bighorn Sheep demon

Stark: wolf demon

Lilinette: Coyote/ fox demon hybrid

Nnoitra: Mantis demon

Tesla: Boar demon

KON: Amalthea does not own Inuyasha, HP and any songs that appear in the story! All she owns is the pairing, her interpretation of the idea and the family ties. PLEASE Vote in her poll and PLEASE Read &Review her stories! Now on to the story! (_**Tell me what you think of the Rewrite! I really want to know if this one is better than the original**_!)

Ch.2

Rena smiled as she looked up at the clear blue sky while dangling her feet in the nearby creek; she could believe how much fun she had been having here in the feudal era over the last three days since they left the future. Her thoughts then turned to her dreams lately and the demon lord who haunted them, she quickly shook her head to rid herself of the naughty thoughts she was having with a light blush on her cheeks. Kagome then came over and said "You having Fun?"

Rena nodded and said "It's really peaceful here in the Feudal Era...I almost wish that I didn't have to go back with the Dursleys at the end of the summer."

Kagome smiled then ruffled Rena hair playfully as she said "Wanna catch some fish for lunch?"

Rena nodded and said "I actually wanna try something if that's ok while fishing."

"Go ahead!"

Rena grinned then hiked her Capri pants up before slipping into the knee high creek and watching the water, Kagome looked confused at how still Rena was until her hand moved rapidly into the water and threw a good size fish on to the shore. Kagome quickly grabbed it with a soft laugh as she said "Three fish should do for us, Rena."

Rena nodded and grinned as she continued to fish by hand for the next two hours; it was a grinning and soaked Rena who came up to the camp site with two more large fish in her hands. Kagome laughed as Rena said "One of the slippery little buttheads managed get me to fall in by accident..."

Meanwhile...

Sesshomaru walked at a comfortable pace while Rin rode Ah-Un beside him, he barely listened to Jaken's soft whining as his thoughts were on the young girl that had saved Rin yesterday. The emerald eyed girl had a sense of hidden power to her...almost like it had been sealed and was now growing strong enough to break through, Rin then began to hum a simple song that he didn't recognize as he listened. Rin and Sesshomaru then sniffed the air as a delicious scent of roast fish filled the air, Rin then said "That fish smells really good..."

Sesshomaru then paused as he heard familiar voices coming from his left; he smirked slightly as he saw an opportunity to annoy his brother and to learn more about the Human girl that had saved his ward. Sesshomaru then said "Rin, Jaken...come."

Rin smiled and said "Ok Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken just stayed silent and followed the demon lord and little girl through the woods towards the smell and the sounds...

Meanwhile, Back with Rena and others...

Rena was checking the fish when Inuyasha started to growl and said "What's the Bastard doing here?"

Rena blinked then turned as Sesshomaru stepped out with Rin on the back of a two headed Dragon, beside him. Kagome, Sango and Miroku all looked confused and wary as Sesshomaru walked closer and said "Miko, This Sesshomaru and his ward would like to join you for lunch..."

Kagome smiled and said "I believe that would be fine, it will give Shippo someone to play with for a bit..."

Inuyasha jaw dropped then yelled "LIKE HELL HE'S JOINING US!"

Rena then grinned and Sesshomaru heard say under her breath "3-2-1 and we have Blast off..."

"SIT BOY!"

Sesshomaru had to suppress a laugh as his half brother hit the ground from the branch he was on after Kagome yelled the command; Rena chuckled and said "You know you're never going to win against her...Right?"

Inuyasha just moaned in pain from the rather large crater he had created before passing out, Rena just shook her head and said "He never learns, does he?"

Kagome just snickered and shook her head; Rena then smiled as Rin bounded over and gave her a quick hug before scampering off with Shippo to play tag under Kilala's and Ah-Un's watchful eyes. Sesshomaru then sat down next to Rena as she turned the fish over then sprinkled a few herbs and some kind of spice on the fish, Sesshomaru then asked "Your accent is quite curious, human...where are you from?"

Rena just smiled and told him "it's a place far across the ocean known as England, lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise and said "You are quite a ways from home, girl."

He barely noticed the flinch that Rena did when he called her girl, but it was more than enough to make him curious. Rena then noticed the fish was done and told Kagome who called Rin and Shippo over to eat; Rena then cut up the fish and placed it on the camping plates Kagome had brought for everyone. Rin was quick to claim Rena's lap to everyone's amusement and Rena just smiled as Rin and Shippo asked for a story from England, Rena thought about what story to tell then grinned as she asked Kagome to pass her bag to her. Kagome looked surprised but did as asked and Rena reached in to the bag and rummaged around before bringing out a thick leather bound book, Kagome looked at the title and laughed as she said "Nice book choice for them."

Rena just grinned as Shippo joined Rin in Rena's lap and Rena then said "This is actually one of the most famous stories in England about its most famous King."

Rena then opened the book and began with the first chapter that had the title "The Sword in the Stone"; Rena read the kids the story as everyone listened to her soft voice spin its spell over her listeners. Rena smiled as she finished the part where Arthur had just become the king then gently closed the book as the two little ones had fallen asleep near the end, Kagome gently moved Shippo from Rena's lap and Rin sighed contently as she held on to Rena's shirt with an iron grip.

Rena smiled at the young 8 year old girl in her lap and gently cuddled her close; Sesshomaru watched the two interact as he thought "Rin will need a mother figure in time...perhaps this human is the one for Rin."

He looked up to the sky and noticed the sky darkening in surprise, Sesshomaru had not noticed it was that late and Kagome then offered Sesshomaru to stay with them for the night. Inuyasha made to argue but gulped as Kagome got a certain look in her eyes when she looked at him, Sesshomaru then accepted the offer as Rena yawned and laid Rin down in her sleeping bag before slipping into it herself. Sesshomaru settled back against a tree nearby and watched as Rena got comfy, Rena then wished everyone a good night which Kagome returned and they all drifted to sleep...

Three hours later...

Sesshomaru blinked sleepily as he heard distressed whimpers and then woke up thinking it was Rin, he was surprised to find it was Rena having the bad dream and quietly walked over to wake her. Rena jolted awake at his touch and slowly sat up so she wouldn't disturb Rin, Sesshomaru then asked "This Sesshomaru wants to know what your dream was about to make you whimper like that..."

Rena sighed and explained about the tournament she had been forced into and how the man who killed her parents had killed a classmate of hers in front of her, she then told him about what else happened in the graveyard and that her dream was her parents and her classmate blaming her for their deaths. Sesshomaru listened then said "You have done nothing wrong, your parents protected you the only way they could and what happened to the classmate of yours was an unseen accident that is in no way your fault. The fault lies with the adults that were in charge of this tournament..."

Rena nodded in understanding as she thanked him softly, she then laid back down and drifted back to sleep...

The next Morning...

Rena woke up early and began to gently slip out of her sleeping bag so she wouldn't disturb Rin who was still asleep, Rena made her way to the field nearby and grinned as she began to work on her mixed martial arts and kick boxing she had been learning for the last two years. She never noticed Sesshomaru watching in interest as she kicked and punched the air with a grace and fluidity he had never seen a human woman pull off before when fighting; he stood quietly then made his way over as Rena spun and nearly kicked the Demon lord in the nose. Rena squeaked then quickly apologized to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru then said "This Sesshomaru would like to Spar with you."

Rena looked surprised then smiled as she said "Any particular rules?"

Sesshomaru smiled slightly and said "Nothing lethal, fatal or humiliating. First one to submit loses."

"That's fair enough!"

Rena and Sesshomaru got into their preferred martial arts stance then waited quietly as Sesshomaru nodded, they leapt at each other and started to test each other's defenses. Rena then kicked it up a notch by then dropping to the ground and tried to do a sweep kick as Sesshomaru jumped back then lunged only to have Rena flip backwards and pull a wind mill style of kick causing him to jump back again to avoid it. Sesshomaru then grabbed her foot and flipped Rena into the air, Rena grinned as the demon lord jumped and then tried to grab her in mid air. She then grabbed his wrist and tossed him to the ground as she flipped yet again. Sesshomaru landed safely as Rena then landed in a crouch and shot towards him with a surprising amount of speed, Sesshomaru was taken by surprise at that as Rena managed to grab his arm and put him in a wrestling hold that Sesshomaru had never experienced before.

Sesshomaru then tried to break out of the hold only to find he couldn't unless he was willing to use his full strength, he quickly yielded the fight with a slight smile as Rena released him and bowed to him then thanked him for Sparring with her. Sesshomaru nodded then they turned towards the campsite and froze, everyone was wide awake and watching in surprised amusement at the two. Rena blushed and ducked her head as Kagome said "That was quite the spar! I'm really impressed!"

Jaken snapped out of his shock and started yelling at Rena about how she wasn't worthy enough to challenge his lord, Sesshomaru then tossed a pebble at the imp and hit him right between the eyes as he said "Jaken, this Sesshomaru was the one to issue the challenge."

Rena smiled at him as Rin cam running over and hugged Rena around the waist, Rin then told Rena "You looked very pretty as you sparred with Lord Sesshomaru! It looked like you were both dancing with each other!"

Rena grinned and ruffled Rin's hair as she said "Thank you Rin, I was honored to have a spar with Lord Sesshomaru. It was actually a lot of fun."

Inuyasha snorted and Rena rolled her eyes at the half demon's attitude, Kagome then held her stomach as it growled loudly and said "I believe we should probably make breakfast..."

Rena laughed then blushed as her own stomach growled loudly; they made a quick breakfast that they shared with Rin before Inuyasha said "we should start moving if we want to find any shards..."

Sesshomaru nodded and then said "This Sesshomaru must get back to the Western Lands..."

Kagome noticed the slight crestfallen look her cousin had at those words and gave a small grin as she thought to herself "_**Looks like Rena has a crush on Lord Sesshomaru...hm, I wonder?**_"

Kagome then asked to talk to Sesshomaru privately for a minute causing Rena to look curious, Kagome then led Sesshomaru out of earshot of Inuyasha and the others and out of lip reading range. Sesshomaru looked curious to why she wanted to talk to him alone and Kagome said "Lord Sesshomaru, My Cousin's Birthday is on July 31st and I managed to convince Kaede to help me throw a surprise party/festival for the village. Rena had mentioned she has never had a party or been to a festival but I think she would love really love it if you and Rin would show up."

Sesshomaru looked slightly surprised then asked "How old will you cousin turn?"

"She'll be 15, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru blinked in surprise then his inner beast purred inside his mind "_So the little warrior will be of age to take as a mate for someone..._"

Sesshomaru then said to his inner beast "**Silent you! She's human and we are yokai...it would never work for her and this Sesshomaru.**"

Kagome looked at up at the demon lord in surprise as it seemed he was lost in thought and she softly call his name, Sesshomaru blinked then looked at her before saying "This Sesshomaru and his ward will come. Until then..."

Kagome and Sesshomaru then headed back to the others as Rena gave her a curious look, Kagome shook her head and said "It's a secret for now."

Rena laughed and said "Alright, you can have your secret!"

Sesshomaru then called Rin and Ah-Un over so they could leave; Jaken was already at his side as Rin threw one last hug at Rena then joined Sesshomaru as they walked back in to the woods...

Two days later...

Rena sighed as they had set up for lunch; her upper back had been bothering her lately along with her ears and tailbone, it seemed that lately as it got closer to her Birthday, the worse the pain became. She smiled at Kagome and told her cousin that she was going to go down by the shallow river and look for a few river stones that she could collect, Kagome nodded and told Rena to be careful as Rena walked away and waved to show she had heard. Rena soon reached the river and began wade in as she looked down at the different stones that glittered in the sunlit water. Suddenly she had the feeling of being watched and spun to see a handsome young man with electric sky blue eyes and hair watching her with an amused look, All Rena could do was blush and think "Why are all these new guys have Eyes that are some of my favorite colors?"


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: So this will be a Bleach/Inuyasha/HP crossover rewrite of Feudal Era Hearts! KON HIT IT! Sesshomaru's arm is grown back in this fic! Here are the Espada's demon forms:

Grimmjow: Panther demon (That's the only that suits him)

Ulquiorra: Jaguar/Bat demon hybrid

Szayel: Dracose/ Phoenix demon hybrid

Yylfordt: Dracose/ Wild ox demon hybrid

Nel: Bighorn Sheep demon

Stark: wolf demon

Lilinette: Coyote/ fox demon hybrid

Nnoitra: Mantis demon

Tesla: Boar demon

KON: Amalthea does not own Inuyasha, HP and any songs that appear in the story! All she owns is the pairing, her interpretation of the idea and the family ties. PLEASE Vote in her poll and PLEASE Read &Review her stories! Now on to the story! (_**Tell me what you think of the Rewrite! I really want to know if this one is better than the original**_!)

Ch.3

The demon looked in amusement at the pretty human girl in the water as she froze at seeing him then blushed; he then said "You realize a lot of demons come to this spot to drink, right?"

Rena blush a deep red and shook her head as she said "I and my companions are camping nearby and I came to get some river stones as a souvenir..."

He chuckled and said "so you're with that loud half demon and the Miko. Quite the strange group of travelers..."

Rena had to giggle and she said "That it certainly is..."

The demon then asked "Would you like some help finding some stones?"

Rena smiled and nodded as the Demon waded in to the river and came over to her as he introduced himself as Grimmjow, Rena smiled and said "My Name is Rena, it's a pleasure to meet you, Grimmjow-san."

Grimmjow chuckled as they shook hands and then began to find some nice looking river stones while they chatted about small things in their everyday life. Rena and Grimmjow were having such a relaxing time in each other's presence that Rena never heard the call for lunch. Kagome finally came down to the water and had to smile as her cousin and what looked to be a panther demon were sitting and talking while they sorted the stones that they had found in the river, Kagome then leaned against a tree and said "Rena... you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

Rena and Grimmjow jumped as Kagome laughed and said "having fun?"

Rena grinned and nodded as she then introduced her cousin to Grimmjow who smiled and nodded before standing up and saying "I should get back to patrolling my territory...it was nice meeting you Rena."

Rena nodded and said "Likewise Grimmjow! I hope we see each other again soon!"

Grimmjow then gently ruffled Rena's hair before leaping into a tree and bounding off into the forest; Kagome then snickered as her cousin watched the Panther demon go with a light blush on her cheeks. Rena's stomach then growled and she gathered the stones she had decided to keep before following Kagome back up to the campsite, they ate a light lunch and then cleaned up before continuing towards south west on the tip that a jewel shard was over in that area. Rena smiled as Shippo wanted to play a game so she introduced him to the game called I Spy and then taught him the song Miss Suzie had a Steam Boat, Rena then got Kagome to join in as they sang,

_**Miss Susie had a steamboat,  
the steamboat had a bell (Ding-Ding)  
Miss Susie went to heaven,  
the steamboat went to**_

Hello operator,  
please give me number nine  
and if you disconnect me  
I'll chop off your

Behind the 'frigerator,  
there laid a piece of glass.  
Miss Susie sat upon it,  
and cut her little

Ask me no more questions,  
please tell me no more lies.  
The boys are in the bathroom,  
zipping up their

Flies are in the meadow,  
the bees are in the park.  
Miss Susie and her boyfriend,  
are kissing in the D-A-R-K

the dark is like a movie,  
a movie's like a show.  
A show is like a TV screen  
and that is all

I know, I know my ma,  
I know I know my pa,  
I know I know my sister  
with the 80 acre bra

My ma is Godzilla,  
My pa is King Kong.  
My sister is the stupid one  
that taught me this dumb song.

They even got Miroku and Sango to join in as they sang the song over and over for two long hours; Inuyasha was just about ready to snap at them as Shippo then started another round of the song. Rena started laughing when a Familiar voice came through the trees and said "Gee, Rena you're a bit noisy..."

"Grimmjow!"

The Panther demon hopped down from the tree as Inuyasha started to growl at Grimmjow until Kagome told him to back down, he made to argue when he noticed the look in her eyes that told him he better listen or he would be sat for a very long time. He growled and jumped into a tree as Kagome and the others set up camp for the night, Grimmjow watched in amusement then Rena walked over to talk with him causing a smile on his face. Rena was soon red as a beet as he flirted with her to Kagome and other's amusement; Kagome then asked if Grimmjow wanted to stay for supper causing Rena's eyes to sparkle happily as the Panther demon agreed to stay.

They soon had dinner going and Rena had sat near Grimmjow as they discussed herbs that were commonly used for healing, Grimmjow laughed as he then said "You should meet one of my Companions, Szayel. He's one of the smartest people I have ever known whether they are demon or not, his specialty is Poisons and Healing herbs..."

Rena blinked and smiled as she said "Sounds like he's a rather close friend of yours..."

Grimmjow nodded and then told her of his other friends and some of the shenanigans they have gotten into over the years, Rena was soon laughing happily as she and Grimmjow chatted while the others watched in amusement. Grimmjow then noticed Rena yawning and smiled as he said "Why don't you hit the hay, kitten? Looks like you're getting sleepy."

Rena nodded and got her sleeping bag ready before crawling in, Grimmjow smiled at the now fast asleep girl then headed back into the forest after quietly thanking Kagome for supper...

The next day...

Rena and Kagome were back to back as they fired spells and Arrows at the demons that had surrounded them, Rena was quickly getting tired when she heard a loud Roar and a Silvery sky blue panther with three tails entered the fight. She then noticed a demon sneaking up on the panther and fired a high powered cutting curse right at the demon's head; the demon didn't even have to dodge as his head was severed from his body by the spell. The panther gave her a grateful look then went back to helping out; the last of the demons was soon dead as Rena sat down with her head between her knees. She felt rather weak and sick from using so many spells and took slow deep breaths to get her stomach under control, the panther then changed back to human form to reveal it was Grimmjow who had come to their aid. He walked over and knelt beside her as she looked up and gave him a shaky smile, he asked if she was ok and Rena joked "I'm just peachy! I'm fresh as a daisy!"

Grimmjow had to laugh softly at her attempt of humor while she then put her head back between her knees as she said "Why is it I'm fine killing in self defense but when I use too much of my magic...it makes me feel sick?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at that as she said "but you told me that you have no problems like this before..."

"I know but it seems the closer I get to my 15th birthday and if I use magic like I just did, the harder and more tiring it gets..."

Kagome's eyes went wide at that as she thought "_Could it actually be Daddy and Aunt Lily's bloodline coming to play? That would explain her pain and why her magic is getting harder to use as long as she has her wand_..."

Kagome then smiled as Grimmjow sat next to Rena and began to rub little circles on her back in an attempt to make her feel better, Kagome almost laughed as Rena leaned into the panther's side a bit at his touch when Inuyasha then growled and said "We need to keep going! We need to find that shard!"

Grimmjow jerked his head up and said "Are you an idiot? Rena is obviously still sick and you want to push her on to look for some shard?"

Rena just slowly raised her head and tried to smile without being sick as she said "I'm fine Grimmjow, I just need to walk slow for a bit."

"Like hell, that's going to happen! Don't lie to me, Kitten. You're obviously still sick and exhausted from the fight."

Inuyasha growled and said "I'm the Alpha of this pack, not you!"

Grimmjow snarled at the half demon then turned to Kagome as he asked "Kagome-san, if you want, I can take Rena to see Szayel since he knows a lot about healing and he might be able to help her with whatever's causing the problem."

Kagome thought about it and said "I think it's up to Rena if she wants to do this..."

Rena nodded and said "if I could get even a bit of relief from the pain and exhaustion, then I'm willing to see him."

Grimmjow smiled as he gently scooped Rena up into his arms and said "Where should we meet you once we're done at Szayel's?"

Kagome asked if he knew the village near the Bone Eater's well and Grimmjow nodded, she told them that they would meet them there and to tell Kaede about what was going on with Rena as she might also have a clue to what was going on. Grimmjow agreed then turned and began to run into the trees with Rena clinging to his neck for dear life, Rena was exhausted and soon fell asleep in Grimmjow's arms as he raced towards the mountain that Szayel had made his home on. Grimmjow made good time as he soon found the road up the mountain and began the climb, Rena woke a few minutes later and gave a small yawn as she asked "Grimmjow? Where are we?"

Grimmjow chuckled and then said "We're on Szayel's mountain that he claimed for his own after his mom died from an incurable illness. She's actually buried somewhere on the mountain so Szayel can visit her grave whenever he wants, his older half brother stops by from time to time to Pay his respects too."

Rena smiled at that when she suddenly saw a large, light PINK bird flying towards them and land in front of them on the road. Rena stared in amusement at the bird that had a horse like mane of feathers, feathered dragon-like wings and a combo of a phoenix and dragon tail trailing behind the bird as it suddenly then changed into a young man with light pink hair. Grimmjow chuckled and said "Hey Szayel, how have you been?"

The young man smiled and said "I'm quite well, Grimmjow but who is this with you?"

Grimmjow introduced Rena who gave a tired smile and said "Nice to meet you, Szayel-san."

The pink haired man kissed the back of her hand politely as he returned the gesture and then asked Grimmjow why he had brought Rena to his mountain, Grimmjow explained with Rena's input about what was going on with her and how He thought that Szayel would be possibly able to find out what was wrong. Szayel smiled in amusement then said "Alright I'll look her over but you realize I might not be able to find out what exactly is wrong with her, right?"

Rena then said "Well at least we have tried to find out what the hell is going on with me."

Szayel laughed and said "That's very true, Rena-san."

Szayel then lead them up the mountain and into a well lit cave through a secret entrance, he lead them to a room that was filled with herbs and various bowls of liquids and salves causing Rena to look around in interest. Szayel then asked Grimmjow to wait in the main cave while he checked Rena over, Rena looked a little nervous but smiled at Grimmjow who nodded and left the area into the main cavern. Szayel gave her a small smile and then began to ask some simple questions as he checked her upper back, lower back and ears, he also asked about when the pain started, if it had been increasing and how old she was. Rena answered all the questions truthfully when Szayel gently pressed on the spots where her upper back had been hurting, she hissed in pain as Szayel quickly apologized but he was a little gentler as he gently felt both spots in confusion. Rena actually had to bit her lip to try and ignore the pain when Szayel stopped and said "To be honest, I have no idea what is going on but is it possible you have some kind of Creature inheritance that you don't know about?"

Rena looked surprised then sighed as she said "That actually explains a lot more then you think with the way my Luck is..."

Szayel raised an eyebrow and asked "Haven't your parents told you anything about your family history?"

Rena smiled sadly and said "My parents were murdered when I was a year old by a madman who calls himself Lord Voldemort."

Szayel winced and apologized as Rena said "Don't worry about it, you honestly didn't know."

Szayel smiled and then said "I think I have a natural painkiller that might help with the pain, you just grind it up and put in either a mint tea or in cold spring water."

Rena smiled at him and said "Thank you so much Szayel-san..."

Szayel chuckled and said "To be honest, I'm surprised Grimmjow is actually interacting with a human. He usually avoids them like the plague..."

Rena tilted her head to the side which made her look like a cute and curious little kitten as she said "Really but Grimmjow seems so nice..."

Szayel smiled and said "A lot of the members in our group tend to avoid humans so we don't start any conflict with them or give them a cause to hunt us."

Rena then understood and smiled as she nodded in agreement; Grimmjow then poked his head in and asked if it was safe to come in causing Rena to giggle while Szayel sighed and said yes. Rena then yawned as Szayel noticed and offered to put them up for the night in one of his "guest" caverns that he had, Grimmjow smiled at his friend and thanked him as him and Rena accepted. Szayel showed them to a little cavern where there was a hollow in the rock filled with soft furs and a blanket on top of the furs; Rena looked at the beautifully colored blanket with a large Panther on it and asked "Szayel-san, who made the blanket?"

Szayel smiled sadly and said "My mother did, she made one for each member of our group so they would know which cavern was there's to sleep in when they visited."

Rena smiled and said "She had real talent, it a beautiful piece."

"Thank you, she would have loved to hear your compliment on it."

Grimmjow then said "Why don't you head to bed, Rena? I want to talk to Szayel for a bit."

Rena then realized that if there was a panther on the blanket then the bed was usually Grimmjow's, she blushed and asked "Grimmjow, where will you sleep tonight if you're letting me have the bed?"

Grimmjow smiled and said "I'll probably sit against the wall tonight."

Rena then said softly "I don't mind if we share the bed tonight... it's not like we'd being doing anything naughty..."

Grimmjow looked surprised then smiled as he nodded and said "I don't mind that, I'll join you in about half an hour, ok?"

Rena nodded with a yawn then crawled into the bed after carefully moving the blanket; she lay down and covered up as she placed her head down on the pillow. Grimmjow smiled softly then him and Szayel snuck out of the room as Rena was soon fast asleep, they both went outside and Grimmjow turned to Szayel as he said "Ok Szayel, spill. Why are you so worried about her or your findings?"

Szayel sighed and said "I think her pain and exhaustion have to do with her birthday coming up on the 31st of July..."

Grimmjow blinked and asked "What does that have anything to do with her symptoms?"

Szayel sighed and said "She's turning 15, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow then understood and said "You don't think she's really human...do you?"

Szayel shook his head and said "I found what seems to be a very powerful seal on her powers and true form. I suspect that her powers are growing too fast for the seal and that's putting a strain on her body and magic because the seal is designed to siphon off nearly three quarters of her magic as well as suppress her true form."

Grimmjow growled and said "Someone is trying to keep her as a "weak" human...but for what reason?"

"That I don't know..."

Grimmjow sighed and thanked Szayel for taking a look at Rena when Szayel asked "Why are you helping her, Grimmjow? That's usually not like you when you meet a human or another demon outside our group..."

Grimmjow looked up at the rising half moon and said "I'm not sure myself, Szayel. My instincts just scream at me to protect her from harm when ever she's near..."

Szayel then saw as clear as day what was going on and had to suppress a laugh as he thought to himself "Trust Grimmjow to find his soulmate about a week before her Coming of Age. I just hope the seal breaks on her birthday like I think it will..."

Grimmjow then yawned and said "I'm going to head to bed, Szayel. I'll see you in the morning..."

Szayel nodded and stayed outside to think about the future and what it possibly held for Grimmjow and their possible new member...

Meanwhile...

Grimmjow quietly entered the guest cavern where Rena was and crawled in without disturbing the sleeping teen, he yawned and laid down as he soon fell asleep next to Rena. It was round three in the morning when Grimmjow woke to a weight on his chest and looked down to find Rena had turned over and was hugging him like a teddy bear while her head rested on his chest, he smiled and on instinct, gently kissed her forehead before going back to sleep...

The next morning...

Szayel quietly peeked into the room and smiled in amusement as he saw the position the two were in, Rena was still hugging Grimmjow while her head was on his chest and Grimmjow had his arms wrapped around her waist while they quietly slumbered on. Szayel chuckled quietly at the adorable sight then gently snuck over to shake Grimmjow's shoulder, the panther quietly moaned and cracked open an eye as he whispered "What is it Szayel?

"Breakfast is ready so I suggest you both get up if you want to eat."

An hour later...

Rena quietly finished breakfast then thanked Szayel for the meal; Szayel chuckled and told her she was welcomed as Grimmjow asked if she was ready to go. Rena nodded and Szayel walked with them down the mountain then said good bye as he changed into his true form and flew off as Rena said, "A giant pink bird huh?"

Grimmjow laughed as he said, "He says he's light-red instead of pink," the panther demon stated with a small grin. "I personally don't see that big of a difference between the two. He's just trying to save his pride as a man. He fails BIG time on that."

Rena giggled at that and gently punched the panther's shoulder as she said "Be nice!"

Grimmjow just laughed then picked up Rena before saying "Hang on tight; I'll get us to the Village as quick as possible."

Rena wrapped her arms around the Panther Demon's neck and hung on as he shot forward and began traveling in the direction of Kaede's village...


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: So this will be a Bleach/Inuyasha/HP crossover rewrite of Feudal Era Hearts! KON HIT IT! Sesshomaru's arm is grown back in this fic! Here are the Espada's demon forms:

Grimmjow: Panther demon (That's the only that suits him)

Ulquiorra: Jaguar/Bat demon hybrid

Szayel: Dracose/ Phoenix demon hybrid

Yylfordt: Dracose/ Wild ox demon hybrid

Nel: Bighorn Sheep demon

Stark: wolf demon

Lilinette: Coyote/ fox demon hybrid

Nnoitra: Mantis demon

Tesla: Boar demon

KON: Amalthea does not own Inuyasha, HP and any songs that appear in the story! All she owns is the pairing, her interpretation of the idea and the family ties. PLEASE Vote in her poll and PLEASE Read &Review her stories! Now on to the story! (_**Tell me what you think of the Rewrite! I really want to know if this one is better than the original**_!)

**Ok need some help here! Who should be Rena's dad? Should it be Aizen like the original or Gin? First to five votes wins!**

**Aizen:**

**Gin:**

Ch.4

Four days later, July 28th...

Grimmjow smiled as he slowed down with a sleeping Rena who was riding piggyback, the village was just ahead of them and an old Miko was waiting at the entrance with some of the Villagers who were armed. Grimmjow just chuckled as he walked up to them and asked politely "Are you Kaede?"

The old woman nodded "Aye, I'm Kaede and you are?"

"My name is Grimmjow; Rena's been traveling with me the past four days while her cousin and the rest of the group went after a shard."

Kaede looked curious as to why Rena was traveling with the Panther and Grimmjow said "I'll be glad to tell you in private why Rena's with me, I promise that I won't harm any of the villagers."

Kaede could tell he meant it and nodded as she led him to her hut, Grimmjow gently carried Rena in to the hut as Kaede said "You can lay her down on the futon in the back room..."

"Thank you, Kaede-san."

After Grimmjow made sure Rena was comfortable, he came back out into the sitting area and sat down as Kaede asked "Now why was Rena with you?"

Grimmjow explained everything about Rena's symptoms and that he had taken her to a good friend of his who was quite good at healing, he then explained what Szayel suspected and that Kagome had told him to also get Kaede's opinion on what could be ailing Rena. Kaede nodded and said "I see..."

Kaede and Grimmjow then sat in a somewhat comfortable silence before Kaede asked "Grimmjow-san...why are you helping Rena? You don't strike me as the kind to help a random human girl out of the blue..."

Grimmjow sighed and said "To be honest, I'm not exactly sure myself. I always follow my gut feeling when it comes to stuff and it's telling me to protect her from harm."

Kaede then saw what was going on and had to hide a smile at the oblivious panther demon, it was then that Rena had woken up and came out with a yawn. She greeted Kaede with a smile then sat next to Grimmjow; Kaede smiled as Grimmjow then slipped his hand in to Rena's causing the teen to smile and blush. Kaede and the others then heard some familiar voices getting closer as Rena chuckled at the usual argument from Kagome and Inuyasha, Rena then smiled at Kagome as the group entered the hut as Kagome smiled back and asked "How you feeling, Rena?"

"Sore and tried so if I'm a little irritable...don't mind me."

Kagome chuckled and said "I'll keep that in mind."

She then looked at Grimmjow and thanked him for taking care of Rena; Grimmjow just waved it off and said "it was no trouble."

Grimmjow then stood and excused himself as he said "I have to go get some stuff done but I'll be back in 3 days."

Rena's eyes lit up at that and she smiled at him as Grimmjow then waved goodbye and left the hut, Rena was then asked about what Szayel said and Rena told them that Szayel thought it could be a possible creature inheritance that was making its presence known. Kagome then smiled as she thought "_I KNEW it_!"

Kaede then asked if Kagome and the others had any luck with finding any of the shards, Kagome smiled and said "we got two of them and that means it's two more that Naraku doesn't have."

Kaede nodded and said "You should get some sleep; we have much work to do in the village over the next few days."

Rena looked curious and asked "Why? What's happening in three days?"

Kagome smiled and said "There's going to be a festival in three days."

Rena's eyes lit up at that and said "That sound like fun!"

Kagome laughed and said "it is but there's a lot of work that goes into a festival so we'll all helping out while taking a break from shard hunting."

Rena nodded and said "Still sounds like fun!"

Kaede smiled as they all then got comfortable and lay down to sleep, Rena was soon out like a light yet again causing a smile on Kagome's face while she lay down and hugged Shippo close...

The next two days flew by as the Village all pitched in to help Kagome surprise her cousin with a birthday party disguised as a festival; the villagers found Rena to be a sweet girl and were surprised when Rena told them she had never celebrated her birthday before. On the third day, Rena was asked to gather some herbs that Kaede was growing low on and Rena smiled as she took the basket. She headed out to the clearing that Kaede told her about in the forest, she walked through the woods and began to sing one of her favorite Disney songs that Hermione got her into

**_Madame Gaston,_**

**_Can't you just see it?_**

**_Madame Gaston,_**

**_His little wife._**

**_No, sir, not me_**

**_I guarantee it._**

**_I want much more than this provincial life._**

**_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere_**

**_I want it more than life can tell_**

**_And for once it might be grand_**

**_To have someone understand_**

**_I want so much more than they've got planned._**

Rena never noticed her silent shadow that had a smile on his face; he followed her to the clearing and watched as Rena gathered the herbs. The follower then snuck up behind her and whispered "BOO!"

Rena screamed and jumped as she turned to see a laughing Grimmjow; Rena glared at him playfully and said "That wasn't funny!"

Grimmjow just chuckled and said "I don't know...that face you made was pretty funny."

Rena growled playfully then tackled the panther as she quickly found a ticklish spot on his sides and began to tickle the Panther demon mercilessly, Grimmjow tried to wiggle free as he laughed helplessly and cried out "Ok! OK! Uncle, Uncle!"

Rena giggled as she stopped and then found herself on her back as Grimmjow gently pinned her hands above her head and grinned evilly, Rena then went wide eyed and said "Don't you DARE!"

Her cry went unnoticed as the panther began to tickle her back causing her to laugh uncontrollably; she wiggled helplessly while laughing when they suddenly heard a slightly amused voice say "Grimmjow, what are you doing to that Poor human girl?"

Rena and Grimmjow paused and turned their heads to see the culprit step out of the trees with his wings stretched out to full length, Grimmjow sighed and said "Good to see you, Ulquiorra. Still expressionless as ever, I see."

Ulquiorra looked at Rena and raised an eyebrow as he asked "Is she the one you wanted us to meet?"

Grimmjow nodded as he helped Rena up when the three heard a rustling in the bushes and Grimmjow sighed as he said "Yylfordt, you realize I can smell you right?"

Rena heard a chuckle and out stepped a young man around Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's age with long blonde hair and pair of ox horns on his head, he also had an ox like tail tipped in a mix of feathers and hair twitching behind him as he looked at Rena. The newcomer whistled and said "Looks Szayel wasn't kidding when he said the human you brought to him, was pretty!"

Rena blushed when Grimmjow wrapped an arm around her middle and said "Did Szayel tell all the members of our group about her?"

Yylfordt nodded and said "Everyone wants to meet her."

Grimmjow chuckled as Yylfordt then ducked as a green haired woman tried to tackle him to everyone's amusement; Grimmjow then laughed and said "Hey Nel!"

The green haired woman bounced over and said "So this is the pretty little human that Szayel told us about! Hi, I'm Nel!"

Rena grinned as she could tell Nel seemed like a lot of fun and introduced herself, Nel then turned and yelled "Nnoitra, hurry your Ass up!"

"Don't tell me to hurry up, Woman!"

Rena blinked as an extremely tall Man stepped forward with a smaller Sandy blonde man following behind; the man then looked at her and gave a leer as he said "You found a nice one there, Grimmjow!"

"Lay off Nnoitra! She doesn't need to be introduced to your perverted humor!"

The blonde haired man then came over and introduced himself as Telsa, Rena smiled at Telsa as a brown haired man then came into the clearing with a young girl that looked to be about Rin's age. Rena had to laugh as Grimmjow said "Damn...Szayel really did tell all of you..."

The brown haired man then gave Rena a sleepy smile as he said "Nice to meet you, I'm Stark and this is my adopted pup, Lilinette."

Rena grinned as she said "It's a pleasure to meet all of you! Grimmjow has told me little about all of you."

Ulquiorra then asked "All good I hope..."

Rena got a mischievous look in her eyes and said "Most of it!"

Ulquiorra heard the teasing tone in her voice and said "Most of the Human or demon females that have chased Grimmjow don't look anything like you, young lady..."

Rena and Grimmjow blushed at that comment that made Ulquiorra think "She's actually even cuter when she blushes..."

Meanwhile...

Sesshomaru and Rin were traveling to the village near the bone eater's well when they saw the final preparations being done for the Party/Festival in the distance, Rin was happily skipping at Sesshomaru's side as they soon made it to the village and walked towards Kaede's hut, the villagers were shocked to see the Western lord but had to smile as Rin waved happily at everyone. Kagome grinned as she came out of the hut as Sesshomaru stopped in front and Rin ran towards Kagome asking where Rena was; Kagome laughed and said "We have her gathering some herbs so we can get the last bits of the festival up and running without her realizing this for her birthday."

Rin looked excited as Sesshomaru asked "When will she be back?"

Kagome smiled evilly and said "In about an hour or two..."

Sesshomaru then told Rin to stay with Kagome while he went to talk to Rena in private, Rin nodded happily as Shippo appeared and the two children started a game of tag. Sesshomaru then ran towards the clearing after getting Directions from Kagome, he sighed as soon as he was alone and his thoughts turned to the human girl that had haunted his thoughts since the last time he had seen her. He then noticed the clearing up ahead and slowed to a walk as he heard a bunch of familiar voices, he walked in to the clearing to see Rena and two familiar friends/Sparring partners talking with the friends' adoptive family. He then heard someone make a joke and Rena's soft bell like laughter filled the air, Sesshomaru then coughed and said "This Sesshomaru believes this looks rather cozy..."

Every head turned towards him and Rena's eyes lit up happily at seeing the white haired demon lord, he then said "Should you not get back with the herbs you were sent to gather?"

Rena paled and cursed softly as she said "I totally forgot!"

Sesshomaru hid a smile as she looked around for the basket that had been hidden by Grimmjow just so Kagome could have little extra time to set up any last minute details, she finally found it after about 15 minutes then the group set off to head back to the village...

Meanwhile...

Kagome was putting the final touches on a simple game booth when she noticed a Demon had just landed with a small bag in his hand, she turned to the stranger and looked at the Pink haired man curiously as he noticed her and smiled. He then came over and asked "Are you Kagome, Rena-san's cousin?"

Kagome nodded as the demon sighed in relief and said "My name is Szayel, I came to drop off a bit more of the herb I gave her for her pain that she's been having."

Kagome smiled and thanked him as he handed the bag to her then looked around as he said "So is this the festival Grimmjow was telling me about?"

Kagome chuckled and said "Yep, Rena's going to be really surprised. Will you be staying for the festival?"

Szayel smiled and said "If you truly want me to...then I'll stay."

Kagome nodded with a bright smile as Szayel offered his arm to her and Kagome took it as she said "Thank you kind sir!"

Szayel chuckled as he said "It would seem the other members of mine and Grimmjow's adoptive family have met Rena and are headed this way with her..."

Kagome looked at him with a questioning look as Szayel laughed and said "I can hear them coming..."

Kagome nodded in amusement and said "I hope everything goes smoothly tonight..."

Just then Rena and the others came into the village as Rena looked around in amazement at the decorations; Kagome grinned evilly and gently grabbed her cousin as she said "before the festival starts, we are getting you properly dressed!"

"Wait, what?"

Rena yelped for help as Sango joined Kagome and Nel even joined them, Szayel and the other males blinked before someone started to laugh softly and the others soon joined in...

Twenty minutes later...

Kagome stepped out to find all the males waiting quietly with amused looks on their faces for Rena's make over reveal, she was then brought out and three certain males almost swallowed their tongues. Her kimono was a soft forest green with a silver Phoenix wrapping around to the back while her obi was a dark green which complimented her emerald eyes and slightly tanned skin tone, her black hair had a high bun with her hair falling down her back from the bun. Rena shyly looked up and blushed at the staring she was getting; Sesshomaru and Kagome then said together "Something's missing..."

Sesshomaru then pulled out a something in a handkerchief and he slowly unwrap the handkerchief to reveal a gold painted comb with a medium icy blue crystal flower shaped like a sakura blossom attached to it. He gently placed it in front of the bun as Sesshomaru then said softly into her ear "There...Perfect."

Rena's face lit up with a blush as she smiled and then they started the festival, Rena had never had this much fun before as she was told happy birthday by everyone who came over to greet her. Rena then bumped into Ulquiorra as the bat demon came around the corner, he gave her a soft smile and then noticed a hidden sadness in her eyes and asked what was wrong. Rena sighed as he led her to a hill near the edge of the festival and they sat down as Ulquiorra asked what was wrong once again, Rena then explained about her parents and softly said "I can't help but wish they were here to see this and to see me. I wish I knew what they were like and if they would be proud of me for what I've accomplished in life..."

Ulquiorra looked at her then said "Your parents would be fools to not be proud of you, you are an incredibly talented girl and any one would be lucky to know you."

Rena smiled and then said "It doesn't stop the guilt and pain though...I miss them so much and all anybody except some really close friends of mine, see is a famous Witch who was only a year old when the killing curse rebounded somehow and somewhat killed the man who killed my parents."

Ulquiorra sighed then tilted Rena's head up towards him to see unshed tears in her eyes; he then gently kissed her lips to Rena's surprise! They never saw the growling panther and demon lord watching them from a distance, Rena was the first one to pull back as Ulquiorra said softly "That pain never truly goes away but it does dull in time to make the pain more bearable."

Rena then smiled and thanked him for cheering her up as they both looked up at the starry skies; Ulquiorra then slipped his hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Then Kagome came running over and said "Rena, we got the Mike and stage ready for you!"

Rena laughed and said "I can't believe you convinced me to sing in front of everyone!"

Kagome just smiled and asked "Are you ready?"

Rena sighed and nodded as she and Ulquiorra followed her to the stage where the villagers were waiting along with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin and Ulquiorra's adoptive family. Rena was nervous but she made her way onto the stage and over to the mike as Kagome gave her thumbs up, Rena then smiled and took a deep breath as she began to sing

_**In my heart, I dreamed of all that used to be  
The place that we called memories  
That now, time has taken all from me  
All alone, I wandered down this paradise  
How I used to look in your eyes, kissed your smile  
And treasured all these times**_

Memories last forever  
Pains that stayed within me  
Dreaming of you, they never come true  
Magic of the moment  
Come and gone forever  
Taking your love, away from my world

Now I know, I have to walk this road alone  
The road that takes me far from you, from your love  
From the one I call my own  
Leaving you, I never can forget that time  
The time we thought that all was fine  
Suddenly I hope that you are mine

Memories last forever  
Pains that stayed within me  
Dreaming of you, they never come true  
Magic of the moment  
Come and gone forever  
Taking your love, away from my world  
Away from my world

Now that I am so far from your touch  
Hoping that I can be  
Your eternal memory

Memories last forever  
Pains that stayed within me  
Dreaming of you, they never come true  
Magic of the moment  
Come and gone forever  
Taking your love, away from my world

Eternal memory

The whole audience then clapped happily for Rena who blushed happily then got off stage where Kagome was waiting with the others, Grimmjow then said "That was a really beautiful song, Rena..."

Sesshomaru agreed along with Ulquiorra as Rena blushed and thanked them happily, the festival was now winding down as it got closer to 11pm which was in an hour. Rena followed her cousin as Inuyasha and Kagome got in to an argument suddenly, Inuyasha then said "You know what? Kikyo is way better then you in everything! She's better at finding Shards, fighting and cooking!"

Rena snarled at that as Kagome looked stunned at those words, she then ran from the half demon crying her eyes at as Stark snarled him and Szayel let loose a furious comment that had even Nel looking at him in shock with how furious he sounded. The two males then went after Kagome as Inuyasha was smacked upside the head by Sesshomaru who said "This Sesshomaru KNOWS your mother taught you better than that on to treat women..."

Inuyasha just huffed when he was suddenly sent face first into a mud puddle by Grimmjow kicking him in the ass; Rena was gently pushed back into Ulquiorra's arms as Inuyasha tackled the panther and they began to fight viciously. Rena looked worried as the fight escalated until Sesshomaru stepped in and separated the two, Grimmjow just snarled at Inuyasha then he and the others left Inuyasha standing there alone and covered in mud...

Meanwhile...

Kagome sat under a tree and cried as what was left of her crush on Inuyasha busted into a million pieces, she never noticed Szayel and Stark had sat down next to her but she did noticed when they hugged her tight and Szayel said "That immature Puppy had no right to say those things to you..."

Kagome gave a small laugh and said "I should have known it wouldn't have worked out between us..."

They stayed like that for about half an hour when they suddenly heard a pained scream from the village as Kagome paled and said "That's Rena!"

Few minutes earlier...

Rena smiled as Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Sesshomaru brought her and Rin to a small clearing about 20 feet from Kaede's hut, Rena had to smile when she suddenly felt immense pain centered on her upper and lower back and also her ears. She let out a pain filled scream as Rin clung in fear to Sesshomaru's leg; Rena then passed out as a brilliant glow surrounded her for about 5 minutes then died out completely...

Everyone came running to see why Rena had screamed and stopped and stared in shock at the beautiful yokai Rena had become with Silver wings tipped in an icy blue, silver fox ears and tail that were also tipped in icy blue. Her hair was now silver that lightened to an icy blue at the tips and her skin was a pale ivory, Rena then moaned in pain as she sat up slowly and blinked. She looked up at Kagome who gasped at the Light Amethyst colored eyes Rena now possessed, Rena looked confused and said softly "Kagome? What happened? All I remember was being in a lot of pain..."

Kagome gulped and then said "You've become a Yokai, a winged fox demon by the looks of it..."

Szayel shook his head and said "She's a hybrid, a type of Fox that I can't identify and a Phoenix..."

Rena blinked in shock as her mind tried to comprehend what happened but she blacked out from the overload of her heightened senses and the fact she was apparently a yokai now, Sesshomaru quickly caught her as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked a bit worried. Kagome then said "We should head back to the village...She'll be more comfortable in a bed..."

With that, the group quickly left to return to the Village...


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: So this will be a Bleach/Inuyasha/HP crossover rewrite of Feudal Era Hearts! KON HIT IT! Sesshomaru's arm is grown back in this fic! Here are the Espada's demon forms:

Grimmjow: Panther demon (That's the only that suits him)

Ulquiorra: Jaguar/Bat demon hybrid

Szayel: Dracose/ Phoenix demon hybrid

Yylfordt: Dracose/ Wild ox demon hybrid

Nel: Bighorn Sheep demon

Stark: wolf demon

Lilinette: Coyote/ fox demon hybrid

Nnoitra: Mantis demon

Tesla: Boar demon

KON: Amalthea does not own Inuyasha, HP and any songs that appear in the story! All she owns is the pairing, her interpretation of the idea and the family ties. PLEASE Vote in her poll and PLEASE Read &Review her stories! Now on to the story! (_**Tell me what you think of the Rewrite! I really want to know if this one is better than the original**_!)

**Ok need some help here! Who should be Rena's dad? Should it be Aizen like the original or Gin? First to five votes wins!**

**Aizen:**

**Gin: 2**

Ch.5

Two hours later...

Rena jerked awake as her eyes darted around the room to find the others sleeping, her rapid heartbeat slowly calmed down as she heard a small frightened whimper of a child. She looked around and found Rin in the grips of a nightmare; Rena quickly picked the little girl up and then lay back down with Rin in her arms as she hummed a soft lullaby. Rin quickly calmed down and snuggled into Rena's arms with a soft "Mommy..."

Rena's eyes went wide at that but she smiled and kissed Rin's forehead, Rena then drifted to sleep herself as her tail twitched contently...

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore's gadgets for keeping an eye on Rena and her power levels started whirring and just going crazy in general before they all went dead still and lost color, it was just too bad Dumbledore was at a world wizard conference or else he would know that the girl he thought of as a weapon was now out from under his control...

Meanwhile back with Rena...

Rena wake to someone stroking her hair and sat up as her ears twitched cutely, Kagome smiled and said "How are you feeling?"

Rena smiled and said "Well at least the Pain is gone..."

Just then Sesshomaru, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra came in as Rena's new inner beast purred in her mind "**Our three mates are strong...and handsome.**"

Rena squeaked and then asked "_Ok what do you mean mates?_"

Her inner beast explained that Rena had found her soul-mates and that they each were the perfect match for her personality, Rena was blushing as the three males approached and sat down near her. Rin then chose that moment to wake up and looked at Rena happily before tackling her into Sesshomaru's lap, Rena laughed and hugged the little girl as she said "Did you have a good sleep?"

Rin nodded and snuggled into Rena's Arms while Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his ward and mate, Grimmjow chuckled as Ulquiorra gave a small smile when Rena whispered something softly into Sesshomaru's ear causing the demon lord to go wide eyed. Sesshomaru then gave her a smile and nodded causing Rena to beam, Rin looked curious as to what was going on when Rena asked "Rin...what do you think of me as to you? I want an honest answer ok?"

Rin blushed and mumbled the answer causing Rena to smile and say "Can you speak up? I promise I won't get mad, Rin."

"I said...that I think of you as my Mommy..."

Rena smiled and hugged her as she said "Rin, what if I told you that I know a ritual to really make you my daughter?"

Rin looked up at her with sparkling eyes at that and Rena smiled as she asked "Would you like that?"

Rin just hugged the stuffing out of her and nodded happily, Rena then hugged her new daughter as her tail wagged happily and gave a small content purr like sound. The three males smiled as Sesshomaru then asked "When are we to do the ritual?"

Rena then said "It has to be in two days under the light of the full moon for full potency..."

Two hours later...

Ulquiorra smiled as Rena tried out her wings for the first time, she was a little shaky but Ulquiorra kept close just in case when they both saw something white on the ground. Rena took a closer look and gasped as she said "Ulquiorra! It's a little girl!"

Ulquiorra and Rena quickly landed and Rena raced over to find the little girl had pure white hair and kimono, she was bleeding badly from a wound on her leg and Rena hissed angrily at seeing adult sized bruises all over the child's visible skin. Rena gently picked the little girl up and held her close as she acted on instinct, Rena gently cried on the bleeding wound and Ulquiorra watched as the wound healed. Then the little girl began to scream in pain and Rena held her close as Black foul smoke began to escape from the girl's mouth as she screamed, the smoke was soon gone and the little girl opened dark gray eyes to look up at Rena. Rena smiled sweetly at her then said "What's your name sweetie?"

"Kanna..."

Rena raised an eyebrow at that as she realized she had helped one of Naraku's incarnations but yet the girl no longer held the scent of a Spider demon after that smoke had disappeared, now Kanna smelled like lilies and hint of Ocean breeze and those eyes of hers were filled with fear and uncertainty. Rena then smiled and said "How did you get so injured, little one?"

Kanna shivered and said "Naraku was angry and I was the one he ran into first..."

Rena growled at that and hugged the girl as she said "Why don't you come back with us? I'm sure Rin would like to have someone else to play with."

Kanna blinked and nodded as Ulquiorra gently took her from Rena, they then took to the air and headed back to the village...

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore had returned to his office to find all his gadgets staying still and not working causing the headmaster to curse and check the gadgets, "his" phoenix looked smug because now the headmaster wouldn't be able to control the Potter girl without someone interfering. Dumbledore was furious as the gadgets told him the seal had broken on his weapon; he then sighed and said with a snarl "it looks like I'll have to reseal her true abilities again!"

Meanwhile back with Rena...

Rena watched as Shippo played with Rin and Lilinette while Kanna stayed near Rena, Rena then sighed as Kagome had confirmed that Kanna was one of Naraku's incarnations causing Inuyasha to try and attack her. Rena had snarled at the half demon as she stepped in front of Kanna and said "You even TRY to harm her and I Will kick your Ass!"

Kagome had laughed at the look on Inuyasha's face as Kanna clung to Rena's leg in fear; Rena then growled as the half demon moved towards them as she up and smacked him across the face while saying "Come near me, Kanna or Rin with ill intent and I'll let my mates rip you apart!"

Needless to say, Inuyasha had to be sat about ten times before he got the message. Rena then snapped out of her thoughts as Kanna pressed close to her suddenly and Rin also came running over, Rin and Kanna pressed close to Rena as a man in a baboon pelt came out of the trees. Shippo's fur was on end as he backed up with Lilinette and said "Naraku!"

Rena held both girls close as the Spider half breed approached and said "I believe you have something of mine..."

Rena growled low in her throat as she told the spider "Like hell I'll let you take Kanna just so you can abuse her again!"

Naraku snarled at her and said "GIVE the girl to me NOW!"

Kanna shivered at the anger in his voice while Rena flared her wings in an aggressive manner and said "Over my dead body!"

Naraku then attacked as Rena knelt and used her wings to protect the girls while Shippo and Lilinette ran for the others, Rena gritted her teeth in pain as the bastard wrapped a tentacle around her and threw her into a tree. She tried to stand so she could get back to the girls but Naraku just wrapped her up in a tentacle and squeezed causing her to scream in pain, suddenly she could breath as three pissed off males faced off with the spider half demon after getting her free from the tentacle. Rena stood and hurried over to Kanna and Rin as Sesshomaru, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow quickly defeated what turned out to be one of Naraku's puppets, both girls were scared as they clung to Rena who cooed softly and picked both of them up in a cuddle. Rin then asked "Mommy...is Kanna going to be my new sister?"

Sesshomaru heard that along with the other two and smiled as Grimmjow said "I don't see why not, Kitten..."

Kanna's eyes lit up at that and she looked at Rena who kissed her forehead and "Now I have two very special girls in my life..."

Rin smiled along with Kanna as Ulquiorra asked if Rena was alright from the fight, she then said "I'm fine but that man thinks he's get Kanna back...he's got another thing coming."

They then heard a cough behind them and turned to see Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Szayel and Stark staring at them in amusement, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as the monk looked amused and said "my my, this seems rather cozy..."

Rena sighed and said "Quit being a pervert, Monk!"

Sango laughed as Grimmjow growled at Miroku who paled and backed up nervously, Szayel then smiled as he said "When do you guys leave?"

Rena looked confused at that as Sesshomaru said "We should actually leave now..."

Kagome smiled as Rena then asked what they meant while Sesshomaru hugged her and the girls from behind; he then said "This Sesshomaru must introduce you to his household as his mate..."

Rena then understood and said "So the six of us are heading for the Western lands?"

Sesshomaru gently kissed her neck and nodded as Rena smiled, Kagome then said "so we'll see you in a week, correct?"

Rena blinked as Sesshomaru confirmed that then she smiled as Ah-Un came over, Sesshomaru got the kids settled on the dragon's back with Grimmjow. Sesshomaru then looked at Ulquiorra who nodded; they then took to the skies with Rena in Sesshomaru's arms as he flew on a cloud of Yokai...

Two hours later...

Rena gasped softly in delight at the beautiful palace she could see from the sky, she snuggled into Sesshomaru's arms and said "Sesshomaru, it's so beautiful!"

Sesshomaru smiled and hugged her as he landed in front of the gate with Ulquiorra and Ah-Un, the guards stood at attention as one said "Welcome home, my lord..."

Sesshomaru nodded to the guard as their group walked into the courtyard and Grimmjow got off Ah-Un then helped the kids off, Rena couldn't believe how beautiful the whole place was as Sesshomaru led her inside where they were met by a gorgeous Inu demoness. Sesshomaru recognized her and nodded as he said "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you son...who is this...female?"

Rena bristled slightly at the tone Sesshomaru's mother used as Sesshomaru said "She is this Sesshomaru's Soulmate..."

His mother's eyes went wide as she growled and said "You planned on telling me this when?"

Sesshomaru sighed and said "This Sesshomaru only found out last Night who she was to him and two others..."

His mother looked surprised at that then took a closer look at Rena before gasping and saying "A Lunaria fox...with wings?"

Sesshomaru then told her that Rena was part Phoenix demon hence the wings, Sesshomaru's mother then smiled sweetly at Rena as she apologized for her behavior. Rena blushed as Sesshomaru's mother then excused herself and Sesshomaru said "Mother's in party Planning mood..."

Rena looked up at him with a slightly worried look and said "Is that good or bad?"

Grimmjow chuckled as Sesshomaru just sighed and Ulquiorra just smiled slightly, Rena and the other two were then led to Sesshomaru's sleeping quarters where Sesshomaru and the other three sat Rena down as Grimmjow said "Ok, kitten... start talking."

"Huh?"

Ulquiorra then said "Something you mentioned off hand to us has us worried and we feel that it's connected to your past..."

Rena blinked then sighed as she said "This stays between us four, I don't need Kagome finding out or else she'll be in danger."

The three males nodded and Rena then told them every little bit of her past, Sesshomaru and the other two were furious at what their mate had been though due to her headmaster and they all quickly hugged her as she took comfort from the hugs...

One hour later...

Rena smiled nervously as it turned out Sesshomaru's mother had quickly gotten an engagement party together so she could meet the Lords and ladies of the land; Rena was then dressed in a pretty black silk Kimono that had a white fox with four tails, on the back. Her hair was then done up in a simple twin ponytail style that reminded her of Sailor moon's hairstyle but instead of buns, it was loops kept in place with black silk ribbons. Rena then had a pale cherry blossom pink gloss applied to her lips and a little bit of blush on her cheeks, the last touch was the comb Sesshomaru had given her as it was placed in her hair gently.

Rena then softly thanked the servants that had helped her get ready, they smiled at her then Sesshomaru, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow came in. Sesshomaru asked if she was ready for this and Rena replied "As ready as I'll ever be..."

Meanwhile...

Kagome sighed as she tried to do her homework but didn't understand a single thing she was studying, Szayel who was traveling with them for a bit, blinked in amusement. He then offered his help causing Kagome to smile and nod; He slid closer and read what she had to do before explaining it in an easy and simple way that had Kagome blushing for not getting it sooner. She then took the plunge and kissed Szayel's cheek and said "Thank you so much Szayel...you have no idea how much I've been struggling with this and some of my other homework..."

Stark who was traveling with them too, started to laugh at the blush on Szayel's face when Kagome surprised him also with a kiss on the cheek. Shippo and Lilinette started to laugh at the two friends' bright red blushes as Stark had the look of a wide eyed owl, Shippo and Lilinette were then told it was time for bed as they both said "Awww, do we have too?"

Kagome laughed and said "Yes, you do. Now come lay down and I'll read you a story tonight."

Lilinette and Shippo both hurried over to Kagome as she smiled and pulled out a story book, the kids cuddled close to Kagome who then read them the story of the ugly duckling softly. Lilinette and Shippo were soon fast asleep as Kagome closed the book and gently got them into her large sleeping bag; she then kissed both their foreheads and whispered good night to them. Stark smiled as he came over and said "You're excellent with them, Kagome..."

"So are you and Szayel...You've done a fine job with Lilinette."

Stark smiled sadly and said "Lilinette's the best thing to happen to me...I found her after a pair of Thunder Demon brothers had slaughtered her entire pack for defying them..."

Kagome went wide eyed at that and said "You mean the Thunder Brothers?"

Stark nodded and Kagome told him how Shippo's father had died at the hands of those two and they helped Shippo avenge his father, Stark smirked and said "Those two finally got what was coming to them..."

Kagome nodded then yawned as she noticed how late it was, she then said good night to Szayel and Stark before she gently eased herself in between the two pups. She gently cuddled them and was soon fast asleep...

Meanwhile...

Rena was tired but the party was still going strong as she stood at Sesshomaru's side, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were also socializing with guests when a woman came over and slapped Rena. Sesshomaru snarled as the party came to a still and He said "Why did you hit this Sesshomaru's mate?!"

The woman snarled and said "You were engaged to me but now this...filthy mix breed is your mate?"

Rena bristled at the insult as Sesshomaru growled and made to attack the woman when Rena spoke up, "For a proper demon noble, your manners leave much to be desired."

The woman snarled and then challenged Rena to an honor fight, Sesshomaru snarled and said "Lady Hoshi, you are a fool!"

Rena just smirked and said "When and where do you want me to beat the living daylights out of you?"

The girl snarled angrily and said "Right now in the Dojo! I'll prove to you that I'm far superior to a no name mix breed!"

Rena just gave a cold laugh and said "we'll see..."

The noble led Rena and the others to the dojo as Sesshomaru kissed his mate and told her "Show no mercy to her..."

"I don't plan on it, the bitch is going down!"

Sesshomaru then stood off to the side as the combatants looked at each other, bowed then began the fight. The lady Hoshi was soon defeated with a simple combo and Rena snarled at the sniveling brat in front of her as she said "Come near me and my mates again and I'll make your life hell!"

Rena then turned and started walking towards Sesshomaru as the brat then stood and pulled a hidden dagger from her kimono, she lunged at Rena who dodged to the side and proceeded to disarm the girl who was then apprehended by the guards. Rena just laughed coldly as the girl snarled and called her a witch as well as some other names that weren't so nice, Sesshomaru then told the guards to put Hoshi in the dungeons until she had learned her lesson. The Guards then dragged the woman away as she screamed and kicked to get free, Sesshomaru then gently kissed Rena as he said "You did well..."

Rena blushed lightly as Sesshomaru then led everyone back to the castle to continue the party...


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: So this will be a Bleach/Inuyasha/HP crossover rewrite of Feudal Era Hearts! KON HIT IT! Sesshomaru's arm is grown back in this fic! Here are the Espada's demon forms:

Grimmjow: Panther demon (That's the only that suits him)

Ulquiorra: Jaguar/Bat demon hybrid

Szayel: Dracose/ Phoenix demon hybrid

Yylfordt: Dracose/ Wild ox demon hybrid

Nel: Bighorn Sheep demon

Stark: wolf demon

Lilinette: Coyote/ fox demon hybrid

Nnoitra: Mantis demon

Tesla: Boar demon

KON: Amalthea does not own Inuyasha, HP and any songs that appear in the story! All she owns is the pairing, her interpretation of the idea and the family ties. PLEASE Vote in her poll and PLEASE Read &Review her stories! Now on to the story! (_**Tell me what you think of the Rewrite! I really want to know if this one is better than the original**_!)

**Ok need some help here! Who should be Rena's dad? Should it be Aizen like the original or Gin? First to five votes wins!**

**Aizen: 1**

**Gin: 5**

Ch.6

The next Morning

Rena slowly woke up as she heard two little giggles near the bed; she cracked an eye open and found Kanna and Rin holding some flowers. Rena then sat up with a smile as the girls chirped good Morning to her, Rena smiled as they gave her the flowers and crawled up on the bed to cuddle with her. Rena kissed both their foreheads as Sesshomaru then came in with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow; Rena smiled at her mates as they each gave her a kiss and ruffled the girls' hair.

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore arrived at the Dursleys since they had returned home yesterday and knocked politely, Petunia opened the door and paled but then said "If you're looking for the freak, she's not here and is no longer welcomed here!"

Dumbledore was stunned as the door was then slammed in his face and locked, he then growled as he pounded on the door and said as the door opened "Where is Rena? I told you to keep her with you at all times!"

Petunia paled and then said "The little freak went Camping with my other niece Kagome before we could stop them, Only Risa knows where they are and she wouldn't tell us!"

Dumbledore snarled angrily then bid Petunia a cold good day before leaving to head to Japan so he could find his pawn...

Meanwhile, with Rena...

Rena shivered slightly as she walked through the Gardens, she had a bad feeling that everything would be changed within the next three weeks before she had to leave for Hogwarts. Rena then noticed Rin and Kanna up ahead as she smiled, she walked over to them where Rin was teaching Kanna to make a Flower chain and crown and said "May I join you, girls?"

Rin smiled and nodded as Kanna beamed up at her, Rena sat beside them and they began to make the wreaths and crown together. Rin was laughing happily as she cuddled into her mommy's side while Kanna cuddled up on Rena's other side with a small smile; Rena smiled when Sesshomaru's mother suddenly came into the garden with a smile. Rin squealed happily and jumped up to run over to Sesshomaru's mother with a cry of "Grandmother!"

Rena laughed softly as the demoness grinned and scooped Rin up before coming over, Rena bowed her head in greeting as Sesshomaru's mother sat down next to her and said "Do you mind if I talk to you about your past? My son usually doesn't even notice females but yet you appeared out of the blue and find out my son and his two favorite sparring companions are your soul-mates..."

Rena froze slightly then asked Kanna and Rin to play nearby while they talked, Sesshomaru's mother looked curious as Rena said "My lady, my story...is rather hard for me to tell..."

"Please call me Haru...after all I am to be your mother-in-law. Is your past truly that painful?"

Rena nodded and said "it's something I'd rather not have Rin and Kanna overhearing..."

Haru then said "If you want, we can always send them to Jaken to keep an eye on them or do you have another reason for keeping them close?"

Rena nodded as she explained about Naraku, that Kanna had been abused by him before they had found her and how the bastard had tried to take Kanna back. Haru growled at that and said "Now I see why you want them close...May we talk once they are in bed?"

"Of course, Haru..."

Haru then stood and smiled as she nodded then left the gardens to talk with her son, Rena smiled as Kanna then came over with a smile to hug her and then said "Mommy...can you play with me and Rin some more?"

"Of course I can, little one...what would you like to do?"

"Can we play...Freeze tag like you taught us?"

Rena smiled and nodded as the girls cheered and then Rin tapped Rena and said "You're it!"

Rena laughed and ran after the girls as they dashed way, they never even noticed Sesshomaru and his mother watching them from the Balcony in Sesshomaru's study as Haru said "She'll make a fine mother...and a wonderful Daughter-in-law."

Sesshomaru gave his mother a small smile and said "This Sesshomaru is glad you accept her..."

Haru smiled and said "She is such a sweet girl but knows there's a time and a place to fight, her past must be quite the tale..."

Sesshomaru nodded as he watched Rena tag Kanna with a smile then went after a giggling Rin, Sesshomaru then said "Rena knows a ritual that will make Rin and Kanna our actual children..."

Haru looked at him in shocked surprise then smiled at that as she said "When will you perform the ritual?"

"Tonight as the ritual requires the Full Moon's light."

Haru then smiled and gave her son a kiss on his cheek before telling him "I'm glad you found her, Rena will be good for you."

Sesshomaru then nodded and sighed as he looked at the large amount of Paper work on his desk, Haru chuckled and said "The sooner you finish, the sooner you can join them."

Sesshomaru nodded then sat down as his mother walked out and closed the door...

Meanwhile...

Gin sighed as he stood from his desk and stretched comfortably; he had just finished all his paperwork for the day and was ready to head home. The disguised white Lunaria Fox demon then locked the door to the office before putting the key into his pocket and leaving the third division to head to the small forest where he lived, not that anyone knew that. As soon as he was clear out of sight of any prying eyes, he shifted to fox form and sniffed the air for any danger. He found nothing and quickly trotted towards his den; he noticed a rabbit on the way there and grinned. He quickly snuck up on the rabbit with silent paws and pounced as he then enjoyed his meal of fresh rabbit; he then looked up at the full moon above him and sighed as he thought about his wife and daughter who had died on Halloween night almost 15 years ago. He shook his head clear of the depressing thoughts and couldn't help but think what would have happened if he had managed to save his little Rena that night, that little girl had been his world along with her mother until the night they had died.

Gin sighed again then head towards his den to get some sleep as he thought o himself "_I miss you and Rena so Much...I wish I had managed to make it in time to save both of you_..."

Meanwhile, in the fourth division...

Unohana sighed as she looked at a faded photo of her children from her living life, her daughter Lily had been such a sweetheart while her son Ashton had taken after their father's calm and collected nature. She knew that after she had died of cancer when her children were 3 years old, that her husband had married a gentle blonde woman and had another young girl they named Petunia. Unohana then looked out the window and sighed as she wondered how her children were and if she would ever see them again...

Meanwhile, back with Rena...

Rena smiled as she, her mates and the two children stood in the garden under the light of the full moon, Rena had a silver goblet filled with a Blood adoption potion that she had made that afternoon and then said "We each have to add three drops of blood to the potion."

Sesshomaru and her other two mates nodded as they cut their fingers lightly and let the blood fall into the potion, Sesshomaru then helped Rin and Kanna add their blood to the potion as Rena then pricked her finger and added her blood. They then had Rin and Kanna each drink half of the potion, Rin was the first one to finish her half of the potion and began to whimper in pain. Sesshomaru quickly knelt and cuddled her as she gained a black dog tail that was similar to Sesshomaru's, elfin ears, claws, golden eyes with purple flecks and cherry blossom stripes on her cheeks like Sesshomaru. Her last change was a pair of black wings that were a combination of Rena and Ulquiorra's wings, the top half of her wings were feathered while the bottom half was bat like.

Kanna then finished her half of the Potion as Ulquiorra knelt and hugged her, Kanna felt her ears realign on top of her head into cute little white Jaguar ears while she gained a white, whip like tail like Ulquiorra's and her wings were white bat wings. Her eyes then changed color to a light gray with emerald flecks while she gained light gray jaguar spots on her ears, tail and wings. The last thing she gained were light gray tear-like markings just like Ulquiorra had under his eyes, Rena then smiled as both girls yawned suddenly and the two males picked them up while Grimmjow hugged Rena. They headed back into the castle where Haru was waiting for Rena as Sesshomaru gave Rena a kiss and said "We'll get these two to bed, you talk with mother..."

Rena nodded as Haru then lead Rena to her personal sitting room, Rena and Haru sat down as tea was served and then Haru asked "Are you willing to tell me your past now?"

Rena sighed with a nod and then began her tale, by the time she was done, Haru was furious with Dumbledore and the Dursleys for how they treated her future Daughter-in-law. Haru took deep breaths to calm herself down then gently hugged Rena as she said "Forget the ones who mistreated you...you're safe with us now..."

Rena relaxed into the hug and whispered a soft thank you as Haru smiled, they then broke apart and Haru said "Your cousin Kagome sounds like such a sweet yet tough girl...I would love to meet her some day."

Rena smiled and said "Something tells me she would love to meet you too."

Meanwhile...

Kagome was busy studying with Szayel's help while Stark was teaching Shippo and Lilinette about constellations in the clear night sky and how they could help them find their way if they got lost. Stark chuckled as Shippo and Lilinette then yawned, Stark then said "Time for bed, Pups..."

For once, the pups didn't complain and quickly fell asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag, Kagome smiled at him then returned to studying with Szayel. It was about an hour later that Kagome sat next to him on the hill where he was star gazing, Kagome smiled and then said "You know quite a bit about the stars..."

"It was one of my mother's favorite subjects before she died in childbirth with my younger sibling who was stillborn..."

Kagome then hugged him and said "I'm so sorry, that must have been tough..."

Stark nodded and said "My dad had died earlier on in my life from a bad injury that became infected so it was just me and mom for nine months before she died. I was then taken in by the Eastern Wolves and soon became the Pack leader..."

Kagome sadly smiled and said "My dad died when I was 8 from a disease known as cancer...it comes in different forms but my Dad died of liver and lung cancer. It started in his liver then spread to his lungs...there isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss him and wish I could hear his voice again, giving me advice."

Stark gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she leaned into his touch while looking up at the stars; she then said "One of my dad's favorite things to do was to take us out into the country and watch the stars for a few hours on weekends."

"He sounds like he was good man..."

Kagome smiled up at Stark then Szayel joined them for Star gazing as the three quietly chatted...

Next day...

Rena yawned as she woke in her mates' embrace and snuggled closer as she listened to Sesshomaru's soft content growls, Grimmjow's purring and Ulquiorra's light snores. She then gently kissed each of them when her ears twitched at the sound of little feet heading towards their Sleeping Quarters; she softly laughed and wiggled free of her mates before she meet their daughters at the door. Rin and Kanna giggled quietly as Rena hugged them and whispered softly "Now what are you two doing up so early?"

Rin and Kanna just giggled and said "we wanted to cuddle with you guys..."

Rena smiled and chuckled as She then said "I got a better idea..."

She whispered into Rin and Kanna's ears then stood aside, the girls looked at each other then grinned as they raced towards the bed before Jumping on top of the three males and said "GOOD MORNING!"

Sesshomaru, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra all jolted awake as Rin and Kanna laughed and fell onto the mattress, Grimmjow saw their laughing Mate while Sesshomaru and Ulquiorra began to tickle Rin and Kanna for waking them up. Grimmjow just laughed and slipped out of bed as he walked over to Rena and hugged her, he then picked her up as she started laughing and dumped her on the bed causing the other four to gang up and tickle her. Rena laughed helplessly as they all stopped tickling each other and they all cuddled together on the bed happily, Sesshomaru then kissed Rena softly and said "We'll leave to catch up to your Cousin and the others later today..."

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore had just arrived in Japan and was making his way to the Sunset Shrine to talk with Risa n hopes of finding his pawn; he soon lost within the large city as Fawkes had refused to bring him straight to the Shrine causing him to have to take a portkey. The aged headmaster then finally got directions to the correct Shrine and quickly began walking up the stairs once he arrived, Risa's father then noticed the wizard and quickly snuck into the house to warn Risa and Souta about him...


	7. Chapter 7

Amalthea: So this will be a Bleach/Inuyasha/HP crossover rewrite of Feudal Era Hearts! KON HIT IT! Sesshomaru's arm is grown back in this fic! Here are the Espada's demon forms:

Grimmjow: Panther demon (That's the only that suits him)

Ulquiorra: Jaguar/Bat demon hybrid

Szayel: Dracose/ Phoenix demon hybrid

Yylfordt: Dracose/ Wild ox demon hybrid

Nel: Bighorn Sheep demon

Stark: wolf demon

Lilinette: Coyote/ fox demon hybrid

Nnoitra: Mantis demon

Tesla: Boar demon

KON: Amalthea does not own Inuyasha, HP and any songs that appear in the story! All she owns is the pairing, her interpretation of the idea and the family ties. PLEASE Vote in her poll and PLEASE Read &Review her stories! Now on to the story! (_**Tell me what you think of the Rewrite! I really want to know if this one is better than the original**_!)

**Gin wins the "Who will be Rena's Dad" vote!**

Ch.7

Dumbledore politely accepted the tea Risa gave him then politely asked "Petunia told me that your daughter and Rena went Camping?"

Risa smiled and sipped at her tea before saying "Yes, Kagome was excited and wanted to spend some alone time with Rena so Kagome planned for a camping trip that would take them all over Japan with some of her close friends. They left the day Rena arrived and we haven't heard from them yet..."

Dumbledore sighed and said "Risa-san is there any way you can get them to come back early? I know Rena's Godfather wanted to see her this summer..."

Risa smiled politely and said "I'm afraid not, they did take a cell phone but that was to be used in an emergency and I'm afraid that Japan's rural camping areas don't have very good service out there..."

Dumbledore nodded then politely drank his tea as he thought "_She's hiding something about where My Pawn went with that blasted cousin of hers_..."

Dumbledore then asked if he was allowed to look around the Shrine and Risa nodded but warned him away from the well house because it was dangerous in there, Dumbledore's curiosity peaked slightly at that and decided to investigate the well house when no one was looking...

Meanwhile...

Rena smiled as her mates and children stayed close to her, they had left the castle and were on their way to possibly meet with Kagome and the others up at a famous shrine not far from the border of the Western lands. They were approaching the shrine when suddenly Kanna paused and sniffed the air fearfully, Rena knelt and asked her what was wrong as Kanna said "Naraku's here!"

Rena's eyes went wide as Sesshomaru growled and told her to take the children and hide, Rena then got the feeling she needed to stay and told Sesshomaru. Grimmjow growled and said "I'll take the kids! You three help out whoever's in the temple!"

Rena and the other two nodded before dashing towards the temple just as Kagome and her group showed up, Naraku then leapt from the back door of the temple and headed towards the Mountain cave out back when the earth began to tremble violently. Inuyasha, Kagome and the others all rushed outside with two apprentice monks, Rena dashed over to Kagome and asked what was going on when the Mountain suddenly burst into flame and exploded! Rena heard neighing as the fire shot the air in the form of a pillar then died to reveal a beautiful white horse with an fire orange mane, tail and tufts attached to his hooves, The horse had fire around his hooves as he stood in midair then looked down as his eyes met Rena's and she heard "_Are any of you my True master_?"

Naraku then tried to claim the horse as his prize and the horse attacked with a breath attack that had Rena joking lightly to Kagome "Look it's a Flying Ponyta!"

Kagome had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when suddenly Inuyasha stupidly attacked the Horse while thinking it was an enemy, Rena saw the horse managed to sidestep but was injured slightly as the light wound bled sluggishly. Naraku then attacked the horse that then fired a point blank fireball into the Evil Half demon's face, Rena then noticed the horse escaping and raced after it before anyone could stop her. Rena soon stumbled upon the horse trying to lick at its wound, its head snapped up as she stepped on a stick and Rena froze before slowly pulling out an apple she had been saving for later. The horse blinked as it eyed the apple and slowly walked towards Rena for the treat, Rena smiled and gave the apple to the horse before moving to his Side and letting a single tear fall on the wound.

The horse looked at her in surprise and Rena gently reached out to stroke his muzzle, when her touch connected, the both of them felt a powerful shock run through them as the horse then bowed to Rena. Rena then heard "_You are my TRUE Master...I live to serve you and you alone_."

Rena smiled and then asked "What's your name?"

"_My name is_ _Entei, My mistress_."

Rena then kissed Entei's muzzle and said "Please just call me Rena, Entei."

Rena and Entei then heard cursing from Naraku who was making his way towards them, Entei offered his back to Rena and she quickly got on as Entei then leapt into the sky seconds before Naraku arrived. Rena was glad she had figured out how to recall her wings or else she had the feeling that would slow her new companion down, she then heard Naraku's scream of Anger as she guided Entei over to 2 of her mates in a clearing just ahead of them.

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore snuck into the well house as he could feel a powerful magic coming from the well itself, he examined it quietly then leaned over to look inside but leaned over too far and tumbled into the depths of the well!.

Meanwhile, back with Rena...

Rena smiled as she leaned against Entei's side with her Pups cuddling to her sides and her mates nearby, Rin the asked "Mommy, can you sing a song for us?"

Kagome chuckled as Rena nodded and said "Any requests Kagome?"

"How about the song, "Inochi No Namae" from Spirited Away?"

Rena smiled as that was a favorite song of hers and then began to hum before singing...

_**Aozora ni sen wo hiku  
Hikoukigumo no shirosa wa  
Zutto dokomademo zutto tsuzuiteku  
Asu wo shitte'ta mitai**_

Mune de asaku iki wo shiteta  
Atsui hoo samashita kaze mo oboeteru

Mirai no mae ni sukumu teashi wa  
Shizuka na koe ni hodokarete  
Sakebitai hodo natsukashii no wa  
Hitotsu no inochi manatsu no hikari  
Anata no kata ni yureteta komorebi

Tsubureta shiroi BOORU  
Kaze ga chirashita hanabira  
Futatsu wo ukabete mienai kawa wa  
Utainagara nagareteku

Himitsu mo uso mo yorokobi mo  
Uchuu wo unda kami-sama no kodomo-tachi

Mirai no mae ni sukumu kokoro ga  
Itsuka namae wo omoidasu  
Sakebitai hodo itoshii no wa  
Hitotsu no inochi kaeritsuku basho  
Watashi no yubi ni kienai natsu no hi

_**Mirai no Mae Ni sukumu kokoro ga  
Itsuka namae Wo omoidasu  
Sakebitai hodo itoshii no wa  
Hitotsu no inochi kaeritsuku Basho  
Watashi no yubi ni kienai natsu no hi**_

Rena then finished the song with a smile as she then sighed and looked up at the darkening sky above them, Rena's ears twitch slightly as she sat up and looked into the forest while Kagome sighed and said "I sense Koga heading this way..."

Stark and Szayel heard the exasperated amusement in her voice and Szayel asked "Who's Koga?"

Kagome quickly explained about Koga causing the two males to growl as the mentioned wolf demon came into the clearing, Sesshomaru and Grimmjow then stood as Ulquiorra and Kanna took refuge in a tree since Bat demons and Bat demon hybrids don't usually get along with wolves. Koga was surprised to see the new demons that had joined the group and asked what was going on in a curious tone; Kagome sighed and explained what had happened since they had last seen Koga. Koga then chuckled as he then said "Well, I came to warn you that Naraku's on the warpath from what I hear...supposedly one of your group members saved Kanna or something like that?"

Rena blushed and went to say something when she noticed Rin cowering away from the wolves that Koga had with him, Rena then gently picked her up and cuddled her as she asked Rin what was wrong. Rin just whimpered and buried her head in to her mother's shoulder as Sesshomaru then said "Koga-san, call off your Wolves. They are upsetting one of my Daughters..."

Koga looked surprised and then said "Wait...Daughters?"

Rena then stood up and explained about the adoption as Koga looked at how frightened Rin was, he then called off the wolves and told them to go back to the cave before he apologized for scaring Rin. Koga then sighed and said "I better get back...with Naraku on the war path; it's not a good thing to leave my Territory too much just in case..."

Kagome nodded as Koga then ran off and headed back towards the North Mountains, Stark and Szayel looked amused as Szayel said "I thought he usually calls you "His" woman..."

Kagome then said "Usually he does but something tells me he was just too worried about Naraku to goof around with Inuyasha and me..."

Stark and the others nodded in understanding as they then settled down again for the night...

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore groaned as he finally came to in the bottom of the well and sat up as he felt the lump on the back of his head; he winced and then looked up at the well house ceiling to find it wasn't there anymore! He looked around in shock then looked up at the wall of vines on his left as he began to climb them to see where he had been transported to, He finally managed to get out of the well and looked around to see that the shrine was completely gone and the air actually smelled sweeter and fresher than usual, Dumbledore was puzzled about where he had been transported to when he heard a rustling and turned to see a weasel demon lunging for him. He quickly stunned the demon with a pale face as he thought to himself "_How the hell is a demon here_?"

Dumbledore then hurried down the night clad path towards what seemed to be a rural Feudal era village...

Meanwhile with Rena and the others...

Rena jerked awake as she had a bad feeling and quickly looked around the clearing before taking a deep breath of relief to find everything was fine, she looked at her daughters and smiled as she kissed their foreheads while they were lost in peaceful dreams. She then leaned back a bit more and looked up at the clear night sky with all the brilliant shining stars, she then noticed Sesshomaru was wake and watching her as she whispered softly to him "Something wrong, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru then kissed her forehead and said "This Sesshomaru felt you jerk awake, something is bothering you?"

Rena then smiled sadly and said "I just had a bad feeling that woke me up and thought something or someone was approaching the camp to cause the feeling..."

Sesshomaru sighed then said "No harm will come to you or our pups, This Sesshomaru and the other two will make sure of that."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. That makes me feel better."

"Now sleep, love. This Sesshomaru will keep watch."

Rena smiled happily at him then snuggled closer without disturbing the pups and quickly drifted to sleep...

Three days later...

Sesshomaru, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were quietly talking to each other then Grimmjow quickly talked to Kagome about taking her cousin for a night with just the three of them, he then asked if Kagome would be willing to watch the pups for the night and Kagome smiled as she said "That sounds nice for you guys and I don't mind watching the kids."

Grimmjow thanked Kagome happily as they looked over at Rena playing with the kids, Grimmjow had to chuckle as all the kids tackled Rena to the ground in a large group hug and they watched as Rena quickly returned the hugs. Kanna and Rin then took off running with Shippo and Lilinette as Rin yelled "Mommy's IT!"

Rena laughed and took off after the kids in a game of tag; Rena then managed to catch Rin and Kanna around the waist and spun around with them. The two girls shrieked in laughter as Rena stopped spinning causing them to try and get away, Rena just grinned and began tickling them with her tail as the two squirmed and wiggled in laughter, Rena then heard something that made her blood run cold and quickly told the kids to run to the group while she held the advancing demons off.

Rin and Kanna could see their mother was serious and raced back with Shippo and Lilinette, Rena then growled as her mates joined her along with Szayel, Stark and Inuyasha to face the oncoming Demons. Rena then felt something forming on her hands and quickly looked to see her claws encased in sharp Ice talons; she gave a small smirk as they leapt into battle and began to fight the oncoming demons. Rena quickly shredded a large worm demon with her ice talons when she heard Kanna cry out in fear "MOMMY!"

Rena spun and saw Naraku had knocked out Sango, Miroku and was about to attack Kagome and the kids, she growled angrily and dashed over to protect her family as Naraku made to stab Kanna through with a tentacle. Rena quickly shredded it before he could touch Kanna and she stood in front of her cousin and Children in an aggressive stance, Naraku growled angrily then attacked as Rena acted on instinct and yelled as she moved her hand down in a clawing motion "**Ice Blades!**"

Naraku screamed in pain as the ice blades hit him in quite a few places and literally froze those parts solid, Rena then leapt forward and slashed him in half with her Icy Talons as he screamed in pain and anger. They then realized it was a puppet and Rena turned as Kanna tackled her while crying softly; Rena quickly began to soothe Kanna's fears as she hugged the little girl...

Four hours later...

Rena smiled as her girls rode on Ah-Un's back beside her while she rode on Entei, Sesshomaru was using his Yokai cloud while a friend of Miroku named Hachi gave the others a lift as they flew towards the village where a Jewel Shard was rumored to be. Entei whinnied suddenly as he looked behind and said "_Mistress...It seems we are being followed_."

Rena blinked then looked behind her to see someone she never wanted to see again, Dumbledore had somehow had a working broom and was closing the gap as he held his wand out. Ulquiorra noticed him too and asked Rena why the human had her so nervous, she told him that the human was Dumbledore causing her mates to growl and Grimmjow said "if only we could make him land and have to walk..."

Rena then had an idea as she asked "Entei...just how fast are you?"

Entei got what she was planning and said "_Very fast, mistress...shall we do your idea_?"

Rena nodded and explained her plan to everyone before they put into action; Dumbledore blinked as the flying fire horse disappeared suddenly then heard something behind him. He turned his head and paled at the large fireball heading towards him as its sheer size masked his attacker from sight, it caught the end of his broom which began to burn rather quickly forcing him to land as that was his only means of transportation. Rena, who had already rejoined the group, then sighed in relief as they flew away from a swearing and cursing Dumbledore.

They soon found the Village and Rena sighed happily as she stretched her back, She then noticed a mischievous smile on Grimmjow's face and a mischievous look in Sesshomaru and Ulquiorra's eyes. Rena looked a little wary as they approached her and Sesshomaru scooped her up, Grimmjow then told the kids to behave for Kagome and the others as they were going for some adult time for the night. Rena quickly got the hint and blushed as her mates then grinned and they all dashed into the woods while Rin and Kanna innocently told them to have fun, Rena blushed as they came to a rather large clearing and Sesshomaru set her down, her blush deepened at the looks that her Mates were giving her as they advanced on her and each one gave her a searing kiss...

Meanwhile back with Kagome and the others...

Kagome smiled as the sun began to set and they heard two loud Roars, a loud howl and the yipping of a Fox. Szayel chuckled as him and Stark gave each other knowing looks and then they all began to eat supper while Kagome entertained the kids with a fairy tale, Kagome then played with the kids after supper to tire them out for bed...

Meanwhile...

Rena was cuddled up to her mates as they lay under a warm blanket under a tree in the clearing, her tail twitched happily as she nuzzled Sesshomaru then kissed Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's cheek. Her mates chuckled as she yawned and blinked sleepily; Grimmjow kissed the crook of her neck and then said "Sleep, Kitten...we're safe here."

Rena nodded and laid her head down where she was out like a light almost instantly, The three males smiled slightly then they also laid down and went into a light sleep just in case of danger...


End file.
